


Hair

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [16]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles (double) Viewpoint on Hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

Illya's Hair

Napoleon looked at his partner who was in the middle of pushing his Beatle style haircut out of his face. The ruffled strands kept falling into his eyes.

"You need a haircut."

_"I like this length."_

"It's longer than regulation."

 _"Waverly has not said anything_ ," he said finger-combing it into order.

"It's hardly gives the impression that you're an UNCLE agent."

" _Great cover though_."

"It needs a trim."

" _I do not need a trim_."

"Do you realize Mr. Waverly is due back from Paris today?"

_"In that case, do you mind stopping at the barber on the way to headquarters?"_

"I thought you'd see it my way."

......

Napoleon Hair

Picking up his partner outside the barbershop, Illya shook his head.

_"What?"_

"Why were you in there?"

_"It was time for a trim."_

"Trim, Napoleon your hair does not grow that fast in a week."

_"My hair needs to be under control, not like someone else's."_

"We are not discussing my hair. That style makes you look like an executive."

_"Thank you."_

"Except for that small lock that keeps falling on your forehead."

Napoleon frowned as he pushed the strand back in place.

Minutes later, it fell again.

"What's the matter?" Illya said smiling.

 _"Just hand me the Brylcreem, will you?"_ Napoleon growled.


End file.
